Love Kills
by Anne Svendsen
Summary: A broken relationship and how to get revenge when the hate grows to strong, this issue leads Sam and Dean onto their next case. NOTE. This story takes place after "Sisters Heart".


_LOVE KILLS._

Lucas went for a walk late at night he was devastated his heart had been ripped out by his girlfriend after 8 years with her. He wasn´t able to sleep so he had taken the same walk every night since Lecia left him.

Suddenly he noticed he was in a part of the city where he never been before, it looked so dark so sinister. A strange emotion got its hold on him like he was dragged by an unknown power or force; he kept walking until he stood outside a shop at the corner of a street. He looked at the sign hanging above the door; some of the lights in the name were broken. Hmmmm…."Mystery Spot". He went down the few steps entering the shop; there was a strange smell down here like a humid basement and dust. An older man stood behind the desk looking through some sort of magazine, he came towards Lucas.

"Can I help you with anything; you look like you could use some kind of help. I´m all ears if you need" the old man said

Lucas had no problem in trusting this old man, so without hesitation he told what happen. "Can you help me?" he asked

Indeed I can...Indeed, you just follow me and I will give you what you need" the man said with an evil voice

"I will give you this roll, this tube with silver powder, leaves and nuts. Then you´ll need this burner for the silver- now you listen to me. You have to follow the description in this roll no mistakes must be made. When you follow it all I guarantee you´ll get what you want."

"Thank you and I promise I won't disappoint you" he said and left the shop walking back to where he lived.

At his place he sat down on the couch placing the stuff he brought on the table. He took the roll reading the text. He melted the silver powder and made a circle of sand on the floor making an X over it. Then he took the hazel nuts and leaves placing them at each end of the X.

He looked at it not knowing what to expect or what to believe – how should this help him. He took the roll and went to the circle saying what the text told him to.

Suddenly the lights started to flicker and the apartment became cold, Lucas felt a wind around him along with a smell he couldn't describe. Something was happening in the middle of the circle Lucas was like frozen to the floor he couldn´t move. A very young man looked at him with silver eyes a smile spread on his face. He was tall and his hair looked like silver just like his eyes. He was normally dressed nothing strange there.

"You summoned me so you must know who I am" the young man smiled

"Yes I know who you are – Bethlathron" Lucas said

"So how can I help you? "He looked at Lucas "I guess you have a name"

"My name is Lucas and I need your help" he said while feeling the pain and anger inside him

"Ohhh…my, your temper my dear Lucas, someone hurt you pretty bad. Do you mind letting me in?" Bethlathron said feeling the anger and rage inside Lucas

Lucas told what happened how he wanted revenge or more like getting Lecia back "can you help me?"

"I most certainly can sweet Lucas, I will gladly help you. Love is among my specialties" he started to transform back to the dust of silver and went into Lucas.

It didn´t take Lucas long to adjust to having a demon inside him so he went straight to Dennis house. Now he was possessed by Bethlathron making his way inside the house was a piece of cake – as a silver dust he went inside the house.

Lucas found Dennis sleeping in his chair in the office not the first time he found Dennis this way. He went closer to the desk which woke him up.

"Hello Dennis, I think we have to discuss something" He looked evil at Dennis

"Lucas what are you doing here at this hour" he looked confused "how did you get in"

"Easy, through your basement door" he lied, he walked closer to Dennis "how do you think it feels like losing your girl after she came to your party?" he made a movement with his hand making an open wound on Dennis arms "how do you think it feels like to get your heart ripped out" he came close while he continued moving his hand.

"Stop it Lucas, I had no idea what would happen. I know you lost Lecia but it´s not my fault" Dennis cried

"Not your fault!" Lucas yelled "Not your fault ohhh my sweet Dennis you were throwing the party and you knew Lecia and Jake would be here – you fucking knew" He made a movement which peeled skin of Dennis face, Lucas continued to harm Dennis. Blood was everywhere and Dennis was screaming but it didn´t stop Lucas.

"Stop it Lucas what´s gotten into you I thought we were friends" Dennis cried while trying to move away from the desk

"Friends? If we were friends then where do you think you´re going, you´re not leaving now we´re having fun now are you Dennis" Lucas rose his hand smashing Dennis against the wall "So you were trying to escape me, no no that´s not how we play this game" he folded his hand into a fist making Dennis scream over and over "see isn´t it fun feeling such a pain – this is how I been feeling since Lecia left me because of you Dennis" Lucas held his arms close together in front of himself and with one fast movement he moved them both to the sides making Dennis explode. Lucas vanished from the house the same way he got in.

River Oak Motel a few days later

At a motel in River Oak Dean was busy finding a new job so far nothing there were lots of crimes just not anything for The Winchesters. He sighed looking at his brother sitting on the other side of the table fixing a gun. He looked up while sipping his coffee.

"So finding any job for us?" Sam had clearly seen how Dean had troubles finding focus. He started what he chose to call a "Friendship" with Nenna knowing the risk. Sam knew Dean had feelings for her it showed more and more in his eyes when Sam mentioned her. Dean was in denial for some reason which Sam took as him being scared about the consequences in having a relationship "you have to find focus Dean there must be something out there" Sam said

"Yeah maybe but it isn't the truth" he grinned opening the laptop again, Sam shook his head while mumbling something about big bro´s in love "Don´t go there Sam – I told you more than once I´m trying to have a friend outside this business, who happens to be Nenna. Besides I heard you talking in your sleep last night - or more like moaning" He chuckled

Denial, denial, denial, Dean. "Shut up Dean". He blushed taking another gun making it ready. "I don´t like the nightmare Helena had before leaving Spring Valley". He said with a worried look in his eyes. "What if Lianche returns to hunt her not letting that bastard anywhere near Helena"

"Sam, Lianche is gone all thanks to Helena. Nothing will harm her she is a hunter, a damn good one. What did we do other than getting a few things for her – she was the one who insisted in killing that thing" Dean said". Truth is she did, that girl is something special"

"Yeah I know. All is good". He said. "Helena is fine and you´re right she´s something special". He sighed". I miss her feels like ages since I saw her.

"Helena is fine trust me she is". He smiled "Ohhh think I found something Sam. Listen to this A murder took place here in River Oak – no sign of a break in the door and windows were closed. The victim a male was alone in his house. No neighbours seen or heard anything, sounds like a case for us". He said and rose. "Let´s go."

Sam placed the gun in his back pocket and they left the motel. Half an hour later they were outside the victim's house. A lot of people were there but no police right now – Dean couldn´t find a place to park so he drove by taking one of the side roads and stopped.

Dean opened the trunk finding a badge for them. At the crime scene a bunch of nosy people were gathering. A person ran off when seeing Sam and Dean.

"Some people have no respect for anything" Dean grunted. He walked up the garden tiles leading to the house, Sam were right behind him. He knocked on the door but no one opened the door. "Hmmm…guess we have to find another way in. The article didn´t say if he lived alone or anything" he leaned back checking the ways around the house, he took his gun. "I go this way and you the other – obviously"

Sam sneaked on his tip toes around the side of the house holding the gun in both hands at his shoulder. Hmmm a basement door with glass being smashed – strange. It must have happened after the murder unless they left something out in the article. He thought. He removed some of the glass with his gun making it possible for him to enter the house.

The steps leading to the kitchen or hall squeaked violently under his feet. Silently he opened the door and peaked around the door frame.

After searching every corner downstairs with nothing pointing at any crime being committed here, he heard Dean talk to someone outside. Sam opened the door showing his badge to the girl and boy – a couple maybe

"FBI agent D. Wilde" Sam placed the badge in his pocket again "is everything ok agent S. Oldfield?"

"I was trying to explain these two I´m not a burglar but here investigating the case" he looked annoyed at Sam "so if you two don´t mind I would like an answer to my question. Have you seen or heard anything or not" he asked.

They left after telling the same story as they told the police. Sam went back to the Impala getting the EMF they forgot to bring it with them. Dean was searching the house downstairs when Sam came back.

"Nothing down here did you check upstairs yet Sam?" he looked at him "call it a hunter hunch but I sure get the creeps by being here

"Hmm…what did you say, I was working with the EMF" Sam said "I already checked down here but nothing"

"Well at least you heard what I said to you. Ok better go upstairs then" Dean said while loading his gun

Halfway up the stairs the EMF went nuts Sam and Dean kept on searching for any clues leading them onto what could have killed the man living in this house. In the office there was blood everywhere and the smell was horrible, Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Smells like more than one died in here and years ago" Dean said "hmmm the message button on the answering machine blinks" He walked to the table and was about to press it "the desk was covered in blood same with the wall behind it. Dean felt his stomach was turning he took a deep breath.

"Don´t touch anything Dean It´s evidence." Sam put a latex glove on his hands and pressed the button, Dean came closer and they listened to the machine. A girl named Tessa called more than once and the messages she left sounded important especially the last two "Sam looked at Dean "hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, I´m good. This is just gross" once again he took a deep breath "Hmmm the call came days ago, strange how the police haven´t checked the machine. We better go see this Tessa then" Dean wrote her number down. He had to get out of there he felt so sick by being inside the house.

"They must have missed it somehow. Any ideas on what could have happen here?" Sam asked while they walked back to the Impala. "Are you sure you´re ok, you look sick?"

"Have a pretty bad nausea from that place." He got in the Impala "No not yet. I have a hunch off more than one type of spirit or demons are present in that house" they drove of and Sam tried to get Tessa´s address, could be an alias. In no time Sam had found Tessa, she lived on River Oak Avenue 222.

Outside the house some nosy people were checking them out pretending they minded their own business. Dean opened the garden gate and they went straight to the house pressing the doorbell.

A boy at the age of maybe 6 opened the door and he looked spooked at them, Sam bow down to him.

"Hi, we´re not here to harm you or your mother is she home? " He asked. The little boy nodded "Do you think we could talk to her" he nodded again then he ran inside yelling his mother's name - Tessa. Sam rose and he looked at Dean. Tessa came to the door. "Hi, I´m special agent D. Wilde and this is my partner special agent S. Oldfield. We are here regarding Dennis White"

"Come on in" she showed them inside "Nosy people are looking so tired of it, sit down please. Honestly I´m glad you showed up I need to talk, the local police won't listen to me" she was a bit tense. "Can I get you anything coffee, lemonade?" Tessa said

"No thanks, just sit down and relax" Sam said "something is troubling you that is obvious so what do you know about Dennis?" Sam asked

"Are you sure I can´t get you anything" Tessa said with a weak voice

"Tessa we don´t need anything, we want to hear you out – help you." Dean said "How did you know Dennis?"

"Well…Will try to explain it without sounding like a lunatic" she folded her hands and she moved on the chair

"Lunatic? Why do you say that" Sam asked

"Are you sure you have time hearing what I have to say" tears started to fall "I´m so scared so scared"

Sam and Dean looked at each other Sam rose to sit next to Tessa; she was a mess a total wreck. Something was very wrong here very wrong. The girl was terrified the fear showed in her eyes.

"Tessa try to tell what happened. We are open to what you have to say" Sam said. Dean moved to the edge of couch looking at her.

"Start with the beginning how do you know Dennis?" Dean said and she started talking about Dennis and what she noticed the last few weeks

"Now you know Dennis was my friend, a very close friend. About a week ago or was more like 3. Well he held a party at his house, my friend and her boyfriend went to this party – I had work so I wasn´t there. At the party my friend met a new guy. She left her boyfriend a few days after the party Lucas showed up here to talk, he needed someone. I didn´t wanted to hurt him so I let him in. After a week or so I noticed a change, a change in his personality" she looked down for a bit

"A change in his personality – how?" Sam looked at her then at Dean and back at Tessa.

"He felt like, like my friend Lecia´s ex in one way" she looked at Sam then Dean "no you won´t believe me" "Try us" Dean said looking serious at her.

"He seemed to be someone else" she broke down "he wasn´t Lucas at all so after he left I called Lecia but she wouldn´t listen. Her ex name is Lucas you might need to know" Dean wrote their names down "Then I tried calling Dennis because he knew Lucas – they been friends for years. He promised to talk to him and…" more tears was falling Sam looked at her with a worried look, Dean was troubled to "he must have talked to him or I don´t know if he did, I never got the chance to ask him because someone killed him. I´m scared Lucas might hurt Lecia and Jake, better say he could be jealous. If Lecia and I went out as girls do, sometimes it made him furious." Tessa said while she wiped some tears away

"I know how it upset you, but I have to ask. You say he seemed like another – do you mean like he could be possessed?" Sam asked

"Possessed you mean like a demon or spirit, sounds like something you see in horror movies. I do believe there´s something we cannot see or understand – but a demon. I don´t know what to say" Tessa looked at them

"Can I talk to you for a sec" Sam looked at Dean and they rose "excuse us for a moment. They went to the hall "Honestly Dean she needs protection she is terrified of whatever goes on, right now we have no leads, clues nothing. All I know is she needs to be somewhere safe and that place is not here, any ideas?" He asked Dean

"Family is a huge risk same with other friends, the local police won't believe her. They might not listen to her but they have to when it´s the feds" Dean said

"Are you crazy Dean? we can´t walk into any police stations you know there´s a price tag on our heads" Sam rose his voice too much, Tessa wanted to know if all was ok "Everything is fine" Sam said

Hey who said anything about walking into a police station Sam? I call them pretending to be one of chiefs from the feds*Dean said*

"You´re a lunatic Dean, but I don´t have any idea right now." He looked at Dean.

"Runs in the family" Dean winked "Go talk to her then I call the local police" Dean said while Sam gave him a doubting look "Sam, could you just trust me on this?" Dean said and Sam walked into the Livingroom again.

"Sorry for letting you wait" Sam said while he sat down again "so tell me Tessa now you say Jake wasn´t him, do you know if Lucas was into some occult stuff?"

"Not that I know off. They had a normal life before Lecia found Jake, it changed Lucas" She said "He scares me or whatever goes on scares me" Tessa said

"We will make sure nothing happens to you. My partner will make sure you get surveillance from the local police he is calling them right now" Sam said. Dean came in and sat down again.

"The police are on their way here now. Do you have anything else you could tell us?" Dean asked and she shook her head. "If you remember anything here´s my card" Dean gave his card to Tessa Sam did the same then they rose. "We will look into this case and get back to you" Sam said

"Call if there´s anything, anything at all ok?" Dean said

"Thank you for believing me and helping me I promise I´ll call" Tessa said and they left

On the way back to the motel Tessa called Sam giving him the name of the street where Lecia and Lucas lived and their number, she lost what she had on Jake but he was spending most of the time at Lecia.

At the motel the next day Sam was sitting at his usual spot behind the screen searching for any obsessive spirits, Dean was looking in their dad´s journal.

"Are we going to Lucas or Lecia first Dean?" Sam rose stretching his whole body "Mm that felt good" He said with a satisfied voice "I´m not sure what would be the best, clue or no clue Tessa told us Lucas changed. Pretty hard searching for a spirit or demon when there´s nothing to go on" he sat down again looking at the screen.

"I was thinking Lucas; he is the one Lecia left. Jake could be with Lecia when we show up then we can talk to both" Dean rose taking two beers he handed Sam one. He kept standing up "Lucas is heartbroken by the fact Lecia found Jake at the party Dennis held. He might be after revenge Sam" he drank some beer

Seeing Dean standing up made him think about Helena – her way of walking while talking. He smiled guess my bro learned a few things from her "seeing Lucas first would give us some answers either he will act cool like nothing happened – crushed – or defend himself" Sam said

"If guilty he will defend himself and even more if he summoned a demon or spirit. From what Tessa told us I feel it will get nasty Sam. Let´s say Lucas or Jake killed Dennis then the next might be Jake or Lecia, we don´t know if Jake could be under some kind of spell casted by Lucas. I don´t think Lucas is in any danger Sam. Dennis was throwing some kind of party and Lecia went there and found Jake, I have Lucas as the suspect here" Dean said

"So you think Lucas killed Dennis as revenge for throwing the party which led to the break between Lecia and Lucas, sounds possible. Another possibility like you say if Jake was under a spell could have killed Dennis as an attempt for Lucas getting Lecia back" He drank some beer "did you find anything in dad´s journal?" Sam asked

"Not sure if the one I did find could be the one. It´s called Bethlathron the way you summon it is by making a circle of sand on the floor then you need silver in liquid form. You make an x over the circle with the silver fluid" Dean looked at Sam before he said the next "ok this is the strange part about Bethlathron, at each end of the X you place the leaves and nuts from the hazelnut tree" Dean looked at Sam

"You are joking right?" He rose taking the journal which Dean handed to him. "Hazelnuts sound like we´re on a squirrel hunt – no offense Dean. Hazelnuts and demons who would have guessed that" Sam chuckled then he read the page, from the corner of the eye he noticed how Dean got a distant look in his eyes. "You miss Nenna don´t you, be honest Dean"

"Yeah actually I do. Know I been a bit absent since we left Spring Valley" he sighed "you don´t have to say how we can´t let it interfere in our work because I already know" Dean said

Friendship or not, it´s not easy for you when she has no clue on what our job is, Helena is in the business she knows how to handle it. You´re taking a huge risk in letting yourself fall in love with Nenna." He looked at his brother waiting for his reaction he just couldn´t help it when throwing such a comment. "The minute I get the chance I might surprise Helena by showing up at wherever she stays" He smiled wide.

"Sam how many times do I have to tell you I´m trying to make a friendship with Nenna work" He frowned but then he smiled." let's see if time won't be good on us to pay them both a visit after this case, told you how I want to surprise Nenna by showing up and I´ll ask her out on a date.

"Dean´s still in denial – ohh really a date you say". He chuckled "well that means more than a friendship and talking bro and you know it." Dean rose with an eye roll taking his jacket "Ok, guess that means we´re paying Lucas a visit.

Dean knew Sam was way too smart buying his talk about his so called friendship with Nenna. At the door he turned looking at Sam getting in his jacket." Bitch" Dean said smiling

"Jerk". Sam smiled; yeah I know why you just called me that bro. You can´t fool me by talking friendship one minute then the next a date. You don´t ask a girl you don´t have any feelings for out on a date, so bro I do think you are in love with Nenna. Why won´t you admit it...Hmmm thinking about it I think you just did in your own Dean kinda of way.

Outside where Lucas lived they both knew what could be waiting for them. It had started to rain and the wind was getting bad too. They hurried inside the building where they shook the worst rain off. Dean looked at the stairs sign and the elevator and then at Sam. The first sound of thunder filled the air followed by a lightning.

"Stairs!" Dean said and they started walking up the stairs to the 6 floor. The wind outside was getting nasty the thunder and lightning was extreme.

On the 6th floor they followed the hall way until they came to Lucas apartment, Dean pressed the bell.

Lucas opened the door he looked like a mess.

"I´m special agent S. Oldfield and this is my partner…"Lucas cut him off.

"What do you want? I have nothing to say to you" he bit at them and was about to close the door but Dean held it with his hand

"Not so fast Lucas. We have a few questions for you about Dennis" he said "Dean forced the door open and went inside.

Sam loaded the gun knowing how a bullet wouldn´t kill any demon. The door slammed behind them and Lucas was staring at them with a piercing look, he lifted the right hand making it impossible for Sam and Dean to breath. The demon made a movement with both hands smashing Sam and Dean hardly against the wall. Sam´s head hit the wall full force he was close to pass out.

"Didn´t I say I had nothing to say? I sure do think I mentioned it…but you two smart asses had to force your way in here" Lucas´s eyes turned into silver, he came closer to Sam and Dean "so which one of you do I have the pleasure killing first. You guys have no idea who you´re messing with this time – now do you?" he hissed while he turned towards Dean. "So you were the one forcing yourself in here – that settles it you are the first to go, don´t you think I know who you are – Dean Winchester. Such a big shot in his hunter style – after any girl he can lay his hands on using them for your own good. All you want from them is SEX nothing more than S.E. X. You are nothing Dean – Nothing but selfish. I wonder who you´re after now… ohhh that´s right that pie girl" the demon said amused "You would love having sex with her again and again…going once, going twice…How many times do you want to use Nenna, Dean. Friends my ass, yeah a sex friend! "Give me a fucking break Dean" The demon laughed.

"Go to hell" Dean hissed low through his teeth "you leave Nenna the hell out of this"

"Ohhh...already been there sugar. Much more fun playing with you two" the demon grinned "Guess I hit a nerve when it comes to Nenna, that sweet delicious pie girl, you would love to screw her brains out" The demon laughed

"Go fuck yourself" Sam hissed at the demon. He was getting pissed he was fighting to get lose from the iron grip the demon had on them both. No matter how much he was wrestling he couldn´t do anything. He prayed for some help any help would do as long as it came. He could hardly move his head but from the corner of the eye he knew Dean was in terrible danger. The demon turned to him

"Or I could torture you Sam letting Dean watch, little innocent Sam Winchester with the heart of gold...UGH. As if you´re so smart so perfect, you´re not better than your brother! Hmmm…I do happen to know a few things about you two so called hunters; yeah you hunt girls all right. Helena and Nenna…I do wonder if they know the real truth about you. Hmmm…never mind they will find out sooner or later. So where was I…ohhh before I forget as hunters you should know who I am, but you didn´t do your homework. You can´t do a damn thing about me just so you know" the demon shook it´s head making a grimace at them both. The demon looked at Dean while a movement with the handmade Sam scream in pain he twisted and turned the hand making Sam scream more and more. Every muscle in his body was hurting. Then he turned to Dean. "So what that´s inside you Dean – you´re not totally human now are you?" The demon made scratching movements in the air with a nail, making the healed bite marks burst wide open. Dean felt an unbearable burning terrifying pain spread inside him. The effect the demon had on the vampire venom inside him made him scream and cry in pain. Hearing Dean´s scream made the demon move closer to him; he kept on making these scratching movements with his claws making the marks on his neck bigger. Ohhh. This is so much fun" he looked at Sam "isn´t it fun watching how the blood covers your brother Sam" the demon grinned and Dean screamed a painful and penetrating scream.

That same moment all lights went out it distracted the demon making it possible for Sam and Dean to escape using the flash on the cell. They rushed down the stairs as fast as they could aware of the demon might be after them. While running Dean throws the keys to Sam having him drive, he was in a horrible pain. He held both hands at the bleeding bite marks trying to stop it, the pain he felt were far worse now than when Chrissy had bitten him. Sam drove as fast as he could back to the motel which was almost impossible in the heavy rain. Safely back at the motel room Sam knew what to do how to treat the marks; he looked at Dean who was covered in blood. He sat on the bed holding his neck and Sam sat down beside him.

"Let me see the marks Dean" Sam said. Dean moved his hands from the marks letting Sam check them "they bleed pretty bad and different this time and the demon made them bigger" when he started to clean them Dean made a grimace.

"It hurts so so bad feels like my body is on fire" every time Sam touched the marks he wanted to hit something very hard and even more when he felt the needle through his skin " Geez it hurts Sam"

I know it does but it has to be done* he placed the last stitches and cleaned Dean´s neck as the last thing he wrapped gauze around his bro´s neck* Glad Helena showed me how to make these fine tiny stitches when she helped us the last time. The ones we make wouldn´t be good enough* He said*

Dean made a terrible grimace "If Helena hadn´t shown up you could learn how to by using Google" He grinned in pain.

"Shut up it´s not funny, now you lie down and relax. I will try to find all I can about this Bethlathron how to kill it, I know how it said we can´t do anything but I also know very well how demons lies" he looked Dean the fear ran through Sam for more than reason – what Bethlathron said about Helena and Nenna also the venom inside Dean. What if the attack from this demon made it all worse, how could they be sure about anything. If it touches any of those girls it will be sorry. Sam thought

"I don´t have time to lay down we have a demon to kill and we have to warn Tessa, Jake and Lecia" Dean rose but it felt like the floor came right at him, he had to sit down again "Ok I better do as you say bro"he lay down holding his hands at his face, the words of Bethlathron sounded – you´re nothing Dean- nothing- nothing, you´re selfish and only after sex. "I´m no good the demon is right" he said*

Sam raised his head looking at his bro "don´t go there the demon lies and you know it. You relax now sleep if that´s what you need I´m not going anywhere. Will do all I can to find what we need from here" he said.

The hours went by Dean slept peacefully and Sam sat in front of the laptop doing one search after another without finding anything useful. He rose to check on Dean it broke his heart seeing him this way, he was so happy and the marks had healed after Helena helped him, Sam he will be fine let him sleep for as long as he needs. He thought. He went back to the laptop trying something else in the hope of finding something, finally all his hard work paid off. A page he never seen before mentioned Bethlathron but it wasn´t what Sam had hoped for, there was no way of killing it. A protection spell was the only way handling it he took a copy of it. Ok so far so good, now we have to go talk to Tessa again she needs the protection spell same does Lecia and Jake? Should he call Tessa telling what he found and ask her if she heard from Lecia, no better wait until Dean wakes up? For the first time since they came back to the room Sam felt how sore his body was, every muscle was hurting from the demon attack. He looked at his watch it was close to 10 PM he was actually pretty hungry they eat at lunch so no wonder his stomach made its presence known. He called for some pizza.

The next day Dean felt better but he was still in horrible pain after the attack yesterday, Sam had changed the gauze because the marks had started to bleed again, it seemed to have stopped for now.

So I think we should pay Lecia and Jake a visit today would like to know what they have to say about all this.*Dean said while he placed bullets in the gun then he rose*

"Are you sure you´re up for this, I could go there" Sam looked worried at Dean

"Not letting you alone handling this beast on your own and you call me a lunatic" he shook his head "besides I´m good so let's go"

"All right if you say so bro" Sam had to stop being so worried after what they been through Dean was fine or maybe not at full force yet, but he would be.

Again they had to park the Impala a few blocks away from where Lecia lived. Tiny raindrops were falling but at least the thunderstorm was over. Dean zipped his leather jacket placing both hands in his pockets. Actually there was a few things troubling Sam, he feared losing Dean because of the venom inside even though he seemed ok, what if the marks started to bleed and he couldn´t stop it. Then he feared what the demon said" Dean "he heard himself say

"Yeah what Sammy" Dean looked at Sam he stopped walking

"I fear Bethlathron might go after Helena and Nenna it scares the crap out of me. Can Helena handle such a beast and Nenna, she has no idea of what we´re doing" he looked at Dean "If I lose Helena…"Dean cut him off*

Dean placed both hands on his shoulder "Sam Bethlathron won´t come anywhere near them I promise you that, before I leave this city that beast is gone for good. I´m worried too Sam I hate the fact that Nenna has no idea what our job is, she fell for a hunter – me. Trust me I´m not letting this demon anywhere near her or Helena" He said "And stop being so worried about me I will be fine, come we have a job to do" Dean said and he continued to walk

"Not easy for any of us. I know Helena is a hunter but we haven´t had the time to share what we have been dealing with. I don´t know what to expect with you Dean it scares me, I´ll try not to worry so much" Sam said.

They went up the stairs leading to Lecia´s front door using the door hammer; just like at Dennis no answer. Sam looked at Dean pushing him away from the door he tried the knob and to their surprise it was unlocked. They gave each other a huh look and went inside Lecia´s house the TV was on in the Livingroom and the door leading to the garden was open.

"Hello is anybody home? Lecia, Jake" Dean asked "Hello" He made a movement with his head at the kitchen.

After searching inside the house and outside they went upstairs on their tiptoes. The pattern was the same as in Dennis house. Nothing pointing at any crime being committed if they didn´t know better it might as well have been a serial killer. They split up while searching upstairs it was faster and easier, Sam was standing outside the last room then he checked them all, Dean came out of on and shook his head. Sam opened the door and the sight meeting him was more than he could take. It was the master bedroom inside there was blood everywhere. Dean was standing beside him taking a look at things before they both went closer.

Sam went to the bed and saw what was left of Jake – could only be him, some bloody hair and skin covered the bed. He had to take a deep breath. He turned to Dean who looked at something on the wall beside the window. Sam came closer and looked at what got his bro´s attention.

Looks like some kind of language. I have to say this is gross and what´s that smell* Sam gasped. He went to the walk in closet and he stepped back. "Dean you need to see this"

Dean took a few pictures and went to Sam "what Sam" he looked inside the closet and the sight was disgusting. Skin, flesh and was that an eyeball on the spotlights. The closet was almost as covered in blood as the bed. "I don´t know what Bethlathron did Sam, but it looks like a bomb went off inside Jake. We have to call the police price tag on our heads or not. I have to get out of this house I´m getting sick. Sam felt the same way he needed some fresh air.

Lecia´s house some hours earlier.

Jake was sitting in the Livingroom at the dining table he was working from home today. He got the last mail send and he closed the laptop. He was alone Lecia went shopping and he promised to make a nice dinner for the two of them. They needed it even if it seemed wrong after Dennis was killed; Jake had been at the police station yesterday. He still couldn´t believe Dennis was really dead some sick lunatic had killed him in cold blood. He rose and went upstairs to take a shower.

"When he came into the master bedroom after the shower he saw a man standing at the big window.

Who the hell are you, how did you get in here?" Jake asked

"I think you know who I am Jake and how I got in. I still have a spare key" he reached out his hand letting the key dangle between his fingers "so how does it feel living here with Lecia, my Lecia? Lucas turned to Jake" how does it feel knowing how you stole her away from me?" he hissed

"Lucas let's talk about it. I didn´t steal Lecia from you, do you think I planned it when I left my place going to Dennis party that evening?" Jake asked

"You tell me because I sure don´t have the answer. How does it feel making love to her in this king size bed – knowing very well I was the one who´s been sleeping by her side for the last 7 years after we brought this house" Lucas felt the anger inside him and what he also felt was Bethlathron taking control. He walked closer to Jake.

"Do you think I enjoy knowing how long you were together? We fell for each other at the party and she was honest with you Lucas, she never went behind your back. You should think about that" Jake raised his voice.

"You know what I think Jake. I think you are enjoying every second of it all, you didn´t step back get over the feelings you felt. You should be at your place not here with Lecia" he stepped closer to Jake

I really don´t have time for this nonsense, I think you should leave before Lecia is back we made plans" Jake started to walk to the walk in closet, but Lucas stopped him.

And where do you think you are going? I´m not leaving if that´s what you think" he rose his hands lifting Jake to the ceiling, he tilted his head smiling an evil smile* let's have some fun while we can before she gets back" Lucas grinned. He twisted and turned both hands making Jake roll on ceiling for a while, and then Lucas made a sudden movement and Jake hit the floor. The next to happen Jake being smashed against the wall at full speed, Lucas kept banging his head against the wall over and over. "isn´t it fun Jake, I sure do have fun playing with you" his eyes turned into silver, he stood close to Jake considering his next move "you´re a tad boring playing with Jake" he throw Jake through the room through the glass door leading out on the terrace, he saw Jake was bleeding from his stomach and arms. Jake was crawling on the floor trying to get up. Lucas placed a foot on his back holding him down,

Stop it Lucas please stop. Are you trying to kill me? Just stop" he cried

"Kill you" he shook his head "nahh not yet still having too much fun, but I like your idea Jake" he made scratching movements with the claws up and down Jake´s back before he throw him back inside. In there he kept on beating and torture Jake. He pealed his skin off throwing it all over the master bedroom, the bed was covered in blood "ok think I played enough with you now so say goodbye Jake" he stretch both arms out in front of his body looking at Jake, he moved his arms away from each other little by little, making Jake's body was cracking more and more, Lucas grinned and then he swung them to the sides making Jake explode. Blood, skin, flesh, brain was being shattered all over the place, and eyeball ended on the spotlights in the walk in closet*

Lucas grinned all the way down the staircase before he went into silver dust.

Sam and Dean were trying to comprehend what they had just seen at Lecia´s house. For a while they couldn´t say anything – they just sat there in their motel room in their own thoughts. Sam rose getting a beer he handed Dean one. As things were right now they couldn´t do anything the police was at the crime scene talking to Lecia and informed Tessa.

We have to cast the protecting spell on Lecia and Tessa" Sam broke the silence "what happens next will Bethlathron kill them or only Lecia?" Sam said

"We need it too anti possession tattoo or not. We have to wait until the police has left Lecia, I´m sure she will go to Tessa right after. Tessa will call us – no human has the power to kill another like Jake was killed" the minute Dean had said the last Tessa called "Hello it´s Agent S. Oldfield" Dean said. Tessa was hysterical and he tried to make sense out of what she cried out" Tessa you have to breath I can´t hear any word of what you´re saying" a while after he hung up looking at Sam "Lecia is at Tessa she wants us to come right away if we had time" Dean said

They casted the protection spell against Bethlathron before leaving the motel. At Tessa both girls was a mess Lecia was crying hysterical Tessa were trying hard to calm her down. Lecia was shaking and each time she was trying to talk she broke down. Tessa held her.

I called you because Jake…Jake was killed today. The police…* Dean cut her off*

Tessa we were there" he paused "we went there to talk to Lecia, when we came the door was open so we search the house" Lecia left the living room*

Just talk I just need a few minutes alone, I´m in the kitchen I can´t listen to this" Lecia said with low voice

Dean kept talking* we were the ones calling the police. Tessa no human killed Jake I know it sounds insane and if you don´t believe me I understand" Dean said

Look Tessa it´s important you two get protection but not from any cop, it won't do. We have two dead people here. You know how Lucas changed, somehow he found the help he needed and it´s not human" Sam said, Lecia sat down again "If you saw what we did you would believe us, I do not know what happens next"

Are you saying whatever killed Dennis and Jake could be after us?" Tessa asked and she noticed the gauze on Dean´s neck. "Sorry for asking but it´s hard not to notice the gauze wrapped around your neck. Can I ask what happened?*

Dean looked at her then at Sam who nodded "Ok yesterday we ended in a fight with Lucas that´s why I have the gauze on my neck"

But on both sides seems strange. Honestly I don´t know what goes on here, it´s hard to believe that a demon killed them both. All I want now is to be safe from whatever did this, I can´t and won't live in fear. So what do we do?" Tessa asked "another thing is how you two ended in a fight yesterday because of all this, how can you help us?

What we will do is casting a protection spell on both of you and I will suggest now" Sam said

But does it work? Tessa asked

A protection spell, are you guys for real" Lecia said "what is this?"

Lecia I know how hard it is for you right now you lost Jake, we only want to protect you but if you don´t want us to is ok" Sam said.

Are you sure it will work?" Tessa asked again

Yes it works and we have to cast it now" Sam said

Are you in or out?" Tessa asked Lecia, she rolled her eyes but then she nodded

Ok, that settles it" Dean said and they both rose

They placed a hand on Tessa and Lecia´s head and they started saying the spell, it had to be said 4 times before it worked. After the spell was said Tessa wanted to know if Sam and Dean were protected by the spell and how they would handle this thing

I´m sorry but we can´t tell you how we will fix it, but we will do all we ca" Dean said "the demon can´t hurt any of you now.

But are you two protected by the spell too" Tessa asked

Another thing we can´t talk about we have rules to follow" Sam said "now we have to get back doing some research on this. Tessa and Lecia walked them to the door saying thanks and goodbye.

On the way back Sam and Dean brought some Take Away, at the motel they sat down to eat.

Don´t know about you but how do we end Bethlathron? I sure don´t want to summon it" Sam said while he dug into the Take Away box

"Not my fave thing either, there has to be way tricking Bethlathron unless the demon kills Lucas now after getting what it wanted – or what Lucas wanted. Maybe just maybe after Lucas got his revenge the demon left his body, Lucas will go to jail for this. He killed two people" Dean said

I didn´t find anything saying that the demon leaves after the person got what he or she wanted. But it´s possible also how Lucas could be dead as we speak. We don´t even know how Lucas summoned Bethlathron in the first place. So how do we find out if Lucas is still alive Dean?

"Sammy, it´s easy we still have his number" Dean reached out for one of their cell´s and pressed his number. "No answer only the machine" he placed the box turning the laptop on "so let's see if we can find some news from River Oak" He was searching for a while and he got a strange look in his eyes* listen to this Sammy; it happened while we were talking to Tessa and Lecia. A girl living on the same floor as Lucas heard a gunshot when she was locking her door she called the police they found him dead in his apartment" he looked at Sam "that´s not all some people walking by the building told how they saw some strange looking dust coming out from his window, some describe it as looking like silver others don´t even know how to explain it" Dean said

So that can only mean one thing Bethlathron left Lucas just like we seen so many times. Lucas committed suicide knowing he was facing jail, he was fully aware of what he did while being possessed* Sam said* the demon is back in hell where it belongs.

Dean looked at Sam while he nodded* Case closed* He said* so bro are we packing up our gear and leave right away.

Sam gave Dean a devious smile" What´s the rush for Dean? Anything you wanna do and it can´t wait any longer.

"Well no, I just remembered how you talked about looking Helena up surprising her" Dean tried to act normal, knowing how screwed up he just sounded.

Sam was laughing he couldn´t even look at Dean right now without bursting" Seriously…Hang on…." He bursted again" Yeah I did say how I wanted to show up surprising Helena. I just have to find her first besides she´s could still be working on the case" Sam rose grabbing a beer, he looked teasing at Dean" You on the other hand did talk about surprising Nenna asking her on a date, that´s why you are so eager to leave" Sam smiled"

Dean was fighting his feelings he knew the danger by having a relationship – but human emotions like falling in love was out of reach for him. Sam was right he was in denial for one reason he was a danger to everyone around him. Last thing he wanted was Nenna being in any kind of danger. Sam kept on watching him" What Sam? Dean said annoyed

"Honestly Dean why don´t you just drive there, you could surprise her by showing up some hours before she closes." Sam said.

"I don´t know Sam. What about you then?" Dean said

"Look, finding Helena isn´t that easy she could be driving to another motel as we speak. If I do find out where she is she could have left before I ever get there. I could call her but still somehow it would ruin the surprise. You know where Nenna is Dean" Sam said.

"Yeah, I know. Why don´t we try to find out where Helena is we still have our connections Sammy, we leave the same moment we know where she is." Dean said.

"All right let´s get to work. I admit it would be easier if I just called her but… nahh she is way too smart and she will figure me out". Sam smiled and started making some phone calls.

"Yeah, I can only agree with you". Dean said and he made some calls.

"Found her, she is staying at the "Shooting Star" motel" Sam smiled

"OK, let´s pack, pay and leave" Dean said.


End file.
